


A Cool Harvestmere Morning

by SidheLives



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Post-Trespasser, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: Based on the prompt "LI's reaction to a pregnant inquisitor"
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Cool Harvestmere Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 03/26/2020  
> Minor update to correct some grammatical errors.

Movement out the window caught Ettiene’s eye and she stopped for a better look. It was Thom, already working out in the yard so early in the morning. She pushed a few loose wisps of white blond hair out of her eyes as she watched him through the window. 

He was chopping wood for their fire; the nights were getting colder and he had insisted on getting the logs hewn before the frost set in. She felt sure that they had a few more weeks before the weather would well and truly turn, but Thom was stubborn. Once he made up his mind that was the end of it.

He had been that way with the house. Once Thom decided he was going to build Ettiene a home there had been no reasoning with him. She smiled wistfully as she remembered the scoff he had given her when she suggested remaining at Skyhold. 

A place for just the two of us he had said.

_ Not for long _ .

She absently laid her palm against her belly.

Ettiene had known for at least a month; she had felt the change in her own body. But she had wanted to be sure before she told Thom. She watched him mop sweat from his brow and begin stacking the split logs for later use.

It was time. She was sure.

Ettiene continued down the stairs to the large open room which served as kitchen, dining space, and study. She stoked the large fire then opened the door, leaning into the cold wind.

“Thom?”

“Yes My Lady?” he loaded the last of the wood onto what was now an impressive stack and turned to look at her, smiling his warm smile that never failed to melt her heart.

“Bring some eggs when you come inside?”

“Whatever My Lady wishes.” he gave a half bow and she rolled her eyes before closing the door again.

Ettiene set about preparing breakfast: cutting slices of a loaf and warming a pan for the eggs Thom was to bring. She was spreading butter on the bread when she felt the cool gust of air which signaled the door opening and closing behind her. Then Thom was there, arm wrapped around her waist, planting a kiss first on her pointed ear and then her neck. She leaned back into him slightly, knife never pausing in it’s task.

“Let me do that for you Love,” he moved to take the knife from her hand and she moved it farther out of his reach.

“You do the eggs. You’re much better at them than I am.” She looked sideways at him. “I can handle buttering bread, even one handed.” She kissed his cheek and he sighed, moving instead to the now hot pan.

“Scrambled or Fried?” he called over his shoulder.

Ettiene considered for a moment.”Fried please.” The sound of cracking eggshells followed this decision.

She glanced at his back before returning to her task. It was more difficult than it would have been before, but as long as the bread didn’t slide around the plate too much, applying butter one handed wasn’t too difficult. Thom always wanted to jump in and take over tasks for her. He recognized it was unnecessary in most cases but couldn’t seem to help himself.

Normally it would have bothered the elf. A man trying to step in and take responsibilities away from her. But with Thom it was different. He didn’t think she couldn’t do things for herself, he just wanted to do them for her. Being there for her, helping her, seemed to bring him more joy than anything else. He had been delighted when she asked him to teach her to work on her one handed sword work. After the loss of her left arm the great axe had understandably been retired.

_ He’ll be a good father. _

The thought made Ettiene look over at him again. She found him looking at her, eggs cooked and slid onto plates. They shared a smile and he closed the distance between them so she could slide a piece of bread onto each plate before kissing him.

“Was that all the wood then?” She settled into one of the handmade dining chairs and Thom put one plate down in front of her, producing a fork from somewhere and placing it into her hand, before taking the seat across from her.

“Yessir. All the logs we have, ready to be burned.”

“You didn’t need to do all of them in one morning you know.”

He shrugged. “No sense waiting. It was good to get my heart pumping early in the morning.”

“Again, you mean,” she hadn’t meant to say it out loud but it, and the smirk which accompanied it, slipped out anyway.

Thom flushed. “Er, I mean… yes. Suppose that’s true…” he pushed himself to his feet. “I didn’t get you water. Just a moment.”

“Thom it’s fine,” but he was already halfway there and back with a mug of cool water which he placed in front of her with a smile. She returned it as he sat before taking a sip.

“Anything else you require My Lady?”

She shook her head. “I do need to tell you something though,”

“Oh?” he tilted his head in curiosity.

“I don’t know how best to say it, so I suppose I’ll just be blunt.”

He nodded. “It’s one of your talents.”

She chuckled. “Thom,” she met his brown eyes with her crystal green ones. “We’re going to have a baby.”

The bread which he had been about to take a bite of drooped in his hand and his eyes widened. “Really?” Ettiene nodded. Thom’s eyes fairly sparkled and a smile spread out over his face. “You’re sure?” 

She nodded again and he leapt to his feet. Ettiene almost didn’t have time to prepare as he came around the table and snatched her up, lifting the small woman as high as he could and spinning her around. She gave a little shriek of surprise, which turned into cascading laughter. Thom was laughing too.

He lowered her, although not fully to the ground, and kissed her. She loved when he did that, loved feeling the air beneath her feet. She kissed him back, arm wrapping around his neck, fingers in his hair.

Breaking the kiss, Thom held her close, not ready to return her to the ground. “I’m going to be a father.” Ettiene could see there were tears in his eyes and found matching ones in her own as she nodded once again.

“Oh Ettie,” his face softened and he kissed her again, gentler this time. “I promise, I’m going to be the best damn father any little one ever had.”   
“I know you will be.” She stroked the side of his face. “He’s so lucky to have you. And so am I.”

“He?” Thom raised one eyebrow.

Ettiene shrugged in his arms. “Just a feeling.”

Thom laughed again, a deep raucous guffaw which filled the entire house. “I love you so damn much Ettie.”

“I love you Thom.”


End file.
